Through Sickness and Illusions
by lina lollipop hearts
Summary: Mukuro is freed from Vendicare/Vendice by Reborn, but the bad thing is his body can't handle the outside world yet.Now it's up to Tsuna to nurse him back to health and maybe see Mukuro in a different light.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

*Yes this has been edited, but I didn't change anything I just made it easier to read. If you understood when you read it the first time, don't read this again because you're wasting your time.*

**Through Sickness and Illusions**

Gokudera and Tsuna walked down the street, enjoying summer break. "Hey Judaime, how has your summer been?" Tsuna thought about it before answering, "Well it's been fine, but I think Reborn may kill me. I haven't started on my summer homework at all. I've just been lazing around the whole week we've been off." Gokudera looked at him with a hopeful look. "Do you think I could help you with your homework?"

"That would be great. Then Reborn won't have a reason to yell at me," Tsuna's face became thoughtful before he said, "You know he hasn't been around lately." Gokudera looked shocked at the statement. "He hasn't?" Tsuna shook his head sadly. "No and I'm getting a little worried."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He is a great hit man after all." Tsuna blinded Gokudera with his heart warming smile. "You're right," Tsuna started to run as he called, "I'll race you to my house!" Gokudera stood taken aback before he started to run after Tsuna yelling, "Wait Judaime!" They ran to Tsuna's house together laughing all the way.

They came through the front door laughing and out of breath. "Gokudera be honest did you let me win?" Gokudera looked worried. "Did you not want me to?" Tsuna sighed. "Not really, but its fine. Next time can you not." Gokudera saluted to him. "Yes Judaime." Tsuna started laugh at Gokudera's actions.

"You're so silly all the time." Gokudera blushed out of embarrassment from Tsuna's comment. "Any way let's start on our homework," Gokudera suggested. "Okay I'll be right back." Tsuna ran up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He stopped and stared at the sight before him. "Reborn what's going on?" Tsuna asked as he stood in the open doorway of his room shocked. Reborn turned around to face him. "I wasn't expecting you home so early. You weren't meant to see this." Tsuna stared at his bed shocked. "Is that-?"

"Mukuro's body? Yes it is, but he hasn't adjusted to being out of Vendicare well. Don't worry though he'll be up in a couple of hours." Tsuna nodded wordlessly as he continued to stare. "Since you're here you can take care of him. I have to attend to the ninth," Reborn left the room and Tsuna instantly dropped to his knees.

'I can't believe it. How did Reborn get him out anyway?" Various thoughts swirled around in Tsuna's mind. After his thoughts calmed down he realized Mukuro was hooked up to an oxygen tank and some other machines. He silently watched to calm rise and fall of Mukuro's chest. His eyes trailed up to Mukuro's face. 'Wow he looks so peaceful, like nothing could disturb him,' Tsuna thought astonished. 'I wonder…' Tsuna reached out to touch Mukuro's face and it was like he was in a trance. When he was about to make contact, his hand quickly withdrew. 'What am I doing?' Tsuna thought bewildered. 'I need to do my homework.' Tsuna grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room. He silently closed the door behind him. Tsuna walked back down the stairs with his backpack in tow. "I got my homework," Tsuna said a little wearily, which worried Gokudera. "Judaime, are you okay?"

Tsuna forced a smile as he lied, "Yeah I'm fine." Gokudera didn't seem to buy the lie, but dropped the subject anyway. "Okay if say so." They sat at the dining room table and started their homework.

After about two hours they finished half of their homework. "Have I ever told you how much I hate homework?" Tsuna sighed. "Almost a million times Judaime," Gokudera said as he smiled. Tsuna started to laugh. He looked up at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Hey Gokudera, it's really late. You should go home soon." Gokudera looked at the clock as well and jumped out of his chair. He grabbed all his belongings and waved to Tsuna. "Bye Judaime, I'll see you around."

"Ok, have a safe trip home," Tsuna called out. "I will." Tsuna heard the door shut close and waited a minute before jumping up from his chair. 'I need to check on Mukuro! There's no telling what he could be doing to my room. He could've escaped for all I know.' Tsuna thought as he ran up the stairs in panic. He flung the door open in his panic. He looked around the room to see everything was normal and Mukuro was still asleep. Tsuna sighed out of relief and tried to calm his heart rate. 'I feel silly. I was panicking for nothing, but what will happen when he does wake up?'

He clutched the sides of his head and started to panic again, but his panic attack was cut short by a grunting noise. Tsuna froze in his position. Tsuna looked at his bed and saw Mukuro writhe a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Tsuna let go of the sides of his head and walked over to Mukuro and hovered over him, just to make sure he was still asleep. Tsuna smiled when he saw Mukuro was still asleep. 'Wait how do I know this is the real Mukuro and not some illusion?' Tsuna looked skeptically at him and tried to find anything out of the ordinary. He finally sighed and gave up, 'Only one way to find out.' Tsuna pinched Mukuro's cheeks and stretched them, which caused Mukuro to smile awkwardly. When he finally satisfied that it was Mukuro, he put his cheeks back in their rightful place. 'He's cold,' Tsuna thought as he let go. Tsuna pulled the blanket up to Mukuro's neck. Tsuna pulled up a chair next to his bed and stared at Mukuro's seemingly lifeless body. 'I wonder when he'll wake up.' Tsuna stared at him for what seemed like hours before his eye lids started to droop. 'I have to stay awake,' Tsuna told himself that over and over again until he finally gave in and fell asleep.

Tsuna awoke to the sun creeping through his windows and a smile. Tsuna's mind was clouded with sleep, so it took him a while to register, who the smile belonged to. Once he was sure he knew who it was, he finally looked up and questioned, "Mukuro?" Mukuro's smile grew even bigger as he said, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

I took people's con crit and edited chapter one and I really appreciate the con crit it helped alot. I hope this chapter is better! Thank you Dream36 and Forever27 for the help! Kichou and zephyraz I'm glad you like the story. Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

**Through Sickness and Illusions**

Tsuna groggily looked around the room and saw the machines were gone. He figured Mukuro got rid of them with his illusions and then he turned his attention towards Mukuro. He became fully awake when he saw Mukuro's smile beaming down on him. "M-Mukuro, how long have you been awake?"

"A while," Mukuro said not really giving Tsuna a straight answer. Tsuna stared at Mukuro uncertainly before he reached out and pinched Mukuro's cheeks. He stretched them out, so Mukuro was smiling. Mukuro's eyes widen a fraction from the unexpected action before he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're real and not an illusion or figment of my imagination," Tsuna said before he let go of his cheeks. Mukuro instantly rubbed his cheeks. "That explains why my cheeks hurt when I woke up."

"Sorry about that," Tsuna laughed nervously, "Anyway how have you been?"

"Why don't you try being held in a maximum prison and tell me how you've been."

"I don't think I'll be getting around to that." Tsuna looked down at the floor and stayed silent. Mukuro stared at him with interest as if he was waiting for his next move. Apparently he was because when Tsuna suddenly hugged him around his waist he flinched instantly, but relaxed once realized what was going on. "I knew it, you got thinner. They treated you badly didn't they?" Tsuna asked sadly.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Tsuna smiled at his comment. 'At least he hasn't changed much,' Tsuna thought as he nuzzled into Mukuro's stomach. 'His skin is soft. Wait skin?'

"Mukuro are you naked?" Mukuro lifted up the sheets that were covering the lower half of his body. He looked under before saying, "It appears so." Tsuna instantly jumped off of Mukuro and backed all the way to the other side of the room. 'Of course Reborn would bring him here with no clothes, Reborn's such a pervert!' He quickly opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. He threw them at Mukuro, who caught them with ease, and said, "I don't care if their small just put them on." Mukuro looked at them before he stretched them.

"So you like stars, huh? I'll have to keep that in mind. By the way what kind are you wearing right now?" Tsuna's cheeks acquired various shades of red before they settled on one and he screamed, "I'm not telling you, pervert!"

"No need to get defensive about your underwear. Anyway, you should turn around now." Tsuna didn't need to be told twice, he instantly turned around and slapped his hands over his face as he blushed. 'I take back what I said he hasn't changed at all, he's still as perverted as ever!' Tsuna thought.

Mukuro threw the blanket off of his body and easily slid the boxers over his lower body. "I'm decent," Mukuro said humorously. Tsuna took his hands off his face and looked at Mukuro, but quickly looked away. "I should probably go find you some clothes," Tsuna said as he walked towards his closet.

"I think I'm fine this way." Tsuna stopped walking and stared at Mukuro with his mouth slightly agape. Mukuro laughed at his actions. "I was only joking. Don't worry I already contacted Chrome she's bringing me my clothing." Tsuna relaxed and smiled relieved. "Thank goodness. Anyway, do you want something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry, since you've been in Vendicare and all," Tsuna said the last part awkwardly.

"That would be fine," he smiled at Tsuna, "You should stop worrying about that; I was a wanted criminal before you showed up. They would've caught with me and taken me away sooner or later." Tsuna smiled at Mukuro to let him know he understood. "I'll go get you something to eat now." Mukuro waved goodbye and Tsuna left the room silently.

'What should I make for Mukuro? I wish my mom's friend didn't go to the hospital, if my mom didn't have visit to her she could make something.' Tsuna looked around the kitchen and shortly after he looked in the fridge in search of something Mukuro would like to eat. He couldn't think of anything he could make that wouldn't involve burning the kitchen down. He finally gave up and settled for making a sandwich. After wrecking half of the kitchen, covering his shirt in various stains and dirtying his hair Tsuna made two ham and cheese sandwiches. He smiled proudly at his work and got a slice of cake from the fridge. He placed them on a plate and got a fork from the drawer. He quickly walked up the stairs and went into his room. "Mukuro do you like sandwiches? Sorry if you don't it's the only thing I could make without burning down the kitchen," Tsuna said as he walked into the room.

"Sandwiches are fine," Mukuro raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's appearance before he asked, "What happened to you?" Tsuna looked down at his shirt and regarded the rest of his clothes. He scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Well you know how I told you that I made sandwiches?" Mukuro nodded. "Well that's how this happened."

"I see." Tsuna pull the blanket over Mukuro's legs and sat the plate on his lap. Mukuro brought one of the sandwiches to his mouth and took a bite out of it. Tsuna watched him wide eye as Mukuro swallowed which caused Mukuro to ask, "What?" Tsuna quickly snapped out of it.

"I was just wondering if it tasted alright, since I'm not very good at this kind of thing. Are you sure it taste fine and you're not just eating to be nice?"

"I'm sure you're capable of making a basic sandwich, even if you do look a mess afterwards. So I will sincerely tell you it tastes fine." Tsuna blushed at Mukuro's honesty.

"Thanks I guess." Mukuro smiled at him and Tsuna found himself smiling back. Their 'moment' was interrupted by the sound of the door bell's distinct ring. Tsuna broke his eye contact with Mukuro and walked down stairs to open the door. When he finally reached the door, he opened it and revealed Chrome standing there with Mukuro's clothes draped over her arm. Tsuna smiled brightly at Chrome as she greeted him, "Hello boss." She then regarded his appearance and looked questioningly at him.

"It's a long story, so why don't you come in." Tsuna stepped out of the way of the doorway and let Chrome walk past him. He closed the door and followed her up the stairs. Tsuna opened the door to his room and lead Chrome inside. As soon as she saw Mukuro tears instantly welled up in her eye and she walked over to Mukuro. "Hello Nagi," Mukuro said as he smiled at her and held his arms out to hug her. Chrome instantly accepted the hug. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming reunion. 'You know I think I'm interrupting. I should go get those clothes off the line, instead of standing here.' Tsuna silently left the room and left Mukuro and Chrome alone for awhile.

When Tsuna was done he walked back into his room with the clothes basket and sat it on the floor. He saw Mukuro, fully clothed, talking to Chrome and he noticed something was wrong with that picture. That was when he asked, "Where's Ken and Chikusa?"

"Mukuro-sama said not to bring them here."

"What? Why?" Tsuna asked as he turned his attention to Mukuro, who was currently occupying his bed. "Well I didn't think you would want them in your house, since they seem to make you uncomfortable."

"Well you're in my house, so I don't see why they can't be," Tsuna said flatly.

"How mean of you. I'm just here because I wanted to be the first person to see me, since you love me so much." Tsuna rolled his eyes at Mukuro.

"You wish I did. Anyway you should invite them over tomorrow, I'm sure they would enjoy seeing you. You should come too Chrome." Tsuna smiled at her and she blushed at his kindness. Tsuna turned his smile towards Mukuro who was in shock over what Tsuna said. "So it's fine right?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro instantly got over his shock and smiled back at him. "Yeah, that's fine."

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, don't worry the next chapter will be quicker. Ken and Chikusa are coming! (Sorry had to say that.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kichou:** Thank you! I love your reviews as always. **pansyandy:** I'm glad you like it! **KissyYou: **I'm starting to prefer Mukuro over Hibari too.

**Through Sickness and Illusions**

"My back hurts," Tsuna said as he woke up from his position on the floor and pulled the blanket over his head.

"That's why I said you could sleep in the bed with me," Mukuro said as he leaned over the side of the bed to look at Tsuna. "I refuse to sleep with a pervert like you."

"Was there a double meaning to that?" In response to the question Tsuna threw a pillow at Mukuro, which he easily dodged. "You could've just said no. In all seriousness, was there one?" Tsuna sat up from his makeshift bed and let the blanket slid off of him. He glared at Mukuro, who was smirking at him.

"If you ask me that question one more time, I'm going to rip your-" Mukuro held up a hand to stop Tsuna before he could finish his threat.

"I get it."

"Good, now I have a question for you. When are Ken, Chikusa and Chrome getting here?"

"They come and they go, so I'm guessing they'll be here when they feel like it."

"I'm hungry, but we can't eat until Chrome gets here."

"Can't you cook anything?"

"I'm limited on the things I can cook without destroying them," Tsuna said as he thought about what he cook. He went down his list in his mind and stood up when he finally decided. He turned towards Mukuro and asked, "Do you like omelets?"

"I've never tried that." Tsuna looked shocked at Mukuro's statement, but smiled quickly after. "Then I'll be sure to make its perfect, just for you." Tsuna started to walk towards the door, but forgot there was a blanket around his ankle. Tsuna being Tsuna, he tripped and was about to kiss the floor when he was suddenly pulled to safety. He looked back to see Mukuro had encircled his arms around his waist and was holding him. "Thanks."

"Well I couldn't let my little house wife get hurt, now could I?" Mukuro said teasingly as he let Tsuna go.

"I refuse to be a wife to someone like you."

"Well you're making me breakfast, so it's like we're already married."

"Say that one more time and I'll perform my unfinished threat right here, right now."

"No need to do that. I'd like to keep my manhood thank you very much." Tsuna smirked at Mukuro's comment and left the room to go make Mukuro breakfast. 'Note to self, Tsunayoshi is feisty in the morning, so I should irritate him more.'

Tsuna was slaving away over a hot stove to make Mukuro his breakfast when the door bell rung. He turned the flame of the stove off and placed the pan on a different burner, so he wouldn't have to worry about burning it. He went to answer the door and saw Mukuro's faithful companions standing in the door way. Tsuna waved to them while smiling and said, "Good morning."

They all came in and greeted him in their own way. "Good morning boss."

"Something smells good," Ken said while rubbing his stomach and sticking his tongue out.

Chikusa nodded his head towards him, emotionless as ever and said, "Good morning Vongola."

Tsuna closed the door once they were all inside his house. Mukuro's guest all stood in the hall, not really knowing where to go. Tsuna just ignored and walked into the kitchen. They all wordlessly followed him and watched as he continued cooking Mukuro's omelet. "Can I have some of that?" Ken asked hopefully as he stared at the food hungrily.

"Did you guys not eat before you came here?" They all shook their heads and Tsuna sighed. "I'll make you guys breakfast and bring it to you. Chrome, can you take them to Mukuro?" Chrome nodded and took them upstairs while Tsuna got more eggs out of the fridge. He placed them on the counter and started to crack them in a bowl. He soon finished Mukuro's omelet and started on the others.

'Oh great how am I supposed to carry all these up the stairs,' Tsuna thought as he balanced both the trays of food on his open arms.

Tsuna carried the tray up the stairs. 'Wow I haven't fallen yet. Today must be my lucky day,' Tsuna thought enthusiastically. It looked like he spoke to soon. Tsuna started to fall backwards, but he caught his balance and grabbed onto the rail. 'That was close.' Tsuna placed the tray on the floor of upstairs and he thought he was home free. Atlas he wasn't he tripped and tumbled down the stairs making a loud crash when he hit the bottom. "Damn it!" Tsuna yelled out in frustration.

Meanwhile in Tsuna's room the gang had heard various crashes and curses from outside the door. "Mukuro-sama is he okay?"

"Honestly I have no idea. Chrome, can you go check on him?" She nodded and rose from her place on the floor, but didn't get very far. Tsuna kicked the door in and walked inside the room with a scowl. He gave everyone their food.

"I hope you all enjoy your food." Even though he said that with a smile, it was obvious his face was saying, "I don't want to hear any comments. Shut up and eat your damn food." They all ate in silence, since they didn't want to agitate Tsuna.

"Did you guys like it?" They all nodded and Tsuna smiled. "I'm so happy. After all I did try my best." Everyone finally relaxed after that and Mukuro started a conversation. Everyone enjoyed each other's company.

"It's dark out we should leave soon," Chikusa said.

"Why does it have to be dark already?" Ken questioned grumpily. They stood up and collected their belongings.

"Hey you guys are going to come back tomorrow, right?" Everyone had an unsure look on their face and Tsuna smiled. "You can come back any time you want."

"Thank you, boss."

"No problem, I'll see you guys soon!" Tsuna waved to them as they walked down the stairs and waited until he heard them leave before returning to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, which was currently occupied by Mukuro.

"They'll come back tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"They haven't seen me in sometime, I'm sure they'll be here to pester me tomorrow."

"That's true," Tsuna smiled and looked up at the ceiling. 'I wish everyday could be as peaceful as this.'

"You should probably go to sleep."

"Probably," Tsuna tried to stand up, but couldn't due to the two arms that encircled his waist. "Let me go!"

"Kufufu you're going to sleep here with me tonight."

"Nooo!" Tsuna's protest was ignored as Mukuro turned out the lights and starting drifting to sleep.

"Well now that everyone's comfortable with each other, the real fun begins tomorrow." Reborn smirked and continued to watch the events in the house unfold.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry that I took, so long! I got writer's block and then life caught up to me, so I just got around to finishing this chapter. I will try to update more freqeuntly, thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Reborn!

**Kichou:** I understand the feeling and I'm sorry for the wait! **Orcux:** Haha, no one gets privacy with Reborn and you're welcome. **Miyanoai: **He does seem a little bi-polar... I'll try to fix that, but then again a little craziness never hurt anyone. **Yuki-n-Shuichi4ever33:** I'm loving your username, they were my first yaoi couple I'll always love them and I'm glad you like it! **Laughtergirl:** Glad you like it and yes, yes I am.

**Through Sickness and Illusions**

Tsuna could currently be seen wrapped in a blanket sleeping on the couch downstairs. The reason for this is because Mukuro woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to play truth or dare to satisfy his boredom. Things had been going smoothly until Tsuna picked dare. It was inevitable that Mukuro would ask for something intimate from him. This something was kissing, that's all that he would be likely to get. Of course, Tsuna ran away and ran after him claiming Tsuna had to abide by the rules of the game. A wacky chase scene ensued after words. Tsuna finally got Mukuro to give up after two hours by continuing the game till Mukuro fell asleep again. He later snuck downstairs to insure his body stayed pure.

Our young hero was now waking up from dream land. He headed to the bathroom to prepare for the rest of the day. It was then that Tsuna saw his reflection and realized he was wearing a blue, lacey dress along with a huge blue bow atop his head. Of course his reaction was to yell at the guilty party. "Mukuro get down here now!" It took at least two minutes before Mukuro came descending down the stairs. Once he finally looked at Tsuna, a smirk formed on his lips.

"You know if this is a ploy to get me in bed, you could've just asked. I would've said yes instantly."

"Don't mess with me. I know you did this."

"Wish I did, but sorry I can't take the blame for this one."

"You're the only who could've, since you're the only one here."

"I could think of one person…" Mukuro trailed off.

"You don't think Reborn did this do you? Knowing him, he probably did, I must find where he's hiding."

"Let's forget about that and focus on the matter at hand." Tsuna stopped and realized he was still wearing the dress. A wave of embarrassment washed over him and he stopped his plotting.

"Yeah I probably should take this off first. Do you need any help going up the stairs?"

"I'm first rate criminal. My sick body isn't to stop me from going up stairs."

"Yeah that's true," There was a twinge of sadness in his voice and that was enough to make Mukuro stop.

"Why you worry for someone like me will remain a mystery for all eternity, but if you're so worried I'll wait for you to change." Tsuna's face brightened considerably after that.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rushed into the bathroom only to come out seconds later.

"Is there a problem?" Mukuro asked glancing at the dress that still adorned Tsuna's body.

"The zipper's stuck," Tsuna laughed nervously and Mukuro sighed.

"Turn around." Tsuna did as he was told and he felt hands on his back. Mukuro struggled with the zipper and soon it was free from the fabric surrounding it. The zipper slid easily down Tsuna's back and he was free from its constriction. "Do you need help taking the dress off?"

"No!" Tsuna said almost instantly.

"Always so embarrassed, I'll see soon enough anyway."

"I hate it when you say stuff like that," Tsuna grumbled as he walked back toward the bathroom. He, of course, tripped and this left Mukuro to catch him. This time Mukuro was brought down with him. Tsuna groaned only to come face to face with Mukuro. Tsuna blushed and Mukuro smirked.

"Wow you're really clumsy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Sometimes I feel like you're doing this on purpose."

"Why would I be?"

"Because you want me on top of you."

"No I don't, pervert!"

"Anyway get off of me, this is getting uncomfortable."

"I rather like this position," Mukuro said as he leaned closer to Tsuna's face.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Judaime, I've come to how you're doing! Oh, the door is unlocked." Gokudera opened the door and saw the misunderstanding behind it. He instantly pulled out his dynamite and held it toward Mukuro.

"What are you doing to Judaime, you sick bastard?"

"Wait Gokudera it's a misunderstanding," Tsuna pleaded as he shoved Mukuro to the side a little, so he escape from under him and stop Gokudera.

"Why was my door unlocked anyway?"

"I went to get your mail earlier and I forgot to lock it. It's on the table by the way."

"That's nice and all, but I could've been robbed."

"I don't anyway would be crazy enough to rob this house, seeing how hectic it usually is."

"I'm ignoring that comment."

"Mukuro, are you okay?"

"You know for someone who hates me, you seem to care a lot."

"I don't hate you; I just hate what you do."

"The truth finally comes out."

"Shut up, let's just go upstairs." Tsuna took Mukuro upstairs and tucked him in bed. He traded his dress and bow for khaki shorts and a red t-shirt also. He headed back down stairs to see Gokudera waiting patiently for him at the kitchen table and took a seat across from him.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat? I'm sure I'm capable of making something." Tsuna asked as he smiled politely.

"No it's okay," Gokudera said quickly.

"Did you come to see me for something?"

"Well I kind of thought you didn't notice, but there's these pictures and… um…"

"What type of pictures?"

"Well…um…I'll just show you." Gokudera handed Tsuna a tan folder and Tsuna looked at it questioningly. "You know Judaime you could've told me. I may not have approved at first, but I would've gotten over it." Tsuna was thoroughly confused about what Gokudera was sputtering until he opened the folder. Inside were various pictures of him and Mukuro. Some were rather … interesting. They could be easily taken the wrong way, seeing as close as they were. There's was even one picture of Mukuro hugging him in bathroom while he was changing. That one was partially his fault for not locking the door.

This of course started a chain of unfortunate events. It started with Tsuna nearly fainting and next was technology, comments about his 'secret relationship' on anything he could be contacted on. Then Hibari came along with a challenge, the most unfortunate of all.

Tsuna heard an upstairs window crack and quickly ran up the stairs only to see Hibari fighting with Mukuro. "You two are fighting already?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Hibari regarded Tsuna for a second before saying, "Herbivore…" and returning his full attention back to the fight. He already knew he wasn't going to get through to Hibari, so he decided to coax Mukuro to stop fighting.

"Mukuro you really shouldn't be fighting with your body in that condition," Tsuna reasoned.

"Blame birdie-chan he started it." Seeing as he wasn't going to get through to either of them he decided to take matters into his own hands. He activated his dying will mode.

"I honestly don't see how this can get any worse," Tsuna sighed as he proceeded to break up the fight between his guardians and successfully achieved his plan. It was then the door clicked and creaked open.

"Tsu-kun I'm back! How have you been…?" Nana trailed off as she saw the scene before her. It was that moment Tsuna promptly fainted. Remember things always can get worse.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews and favorites/alerts! Yeah I know I'm a terrible person, but school makes me break my promises. It's almost summer, now I can finally live up to my promises and I have already started the next chapter. I want to make it up to you guys for posting this **really** late. Again sorry!


End file.
